


Next Stop

by lucybun



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cath is cool in this one, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, more of a coda than a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/pseuds/lucybun
Summary: Steve's solo journey has turned into a trip for two when he can't get his partner out of his head. An all fluff/no angst coda featuring an imaginary Danny and a very frustrated Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not calling this a fix-it because nothing really got broken in this version. All the internal dialogue is in italics. Now, have all the fluff!

It took a lot to surprise Steve McGarrett, but when Catherine Rollins dropped herself into the seat next to him, held out her hand, and started talking to him like they were best friends again? Well, surprise wasn’t the word. He wasn’t unhappy to see her exactly, he just wasn’t sure what her deal was, and he was tired, so fucking tired. Still, he put a smile on his face while they caught up in the dimmed cabin and tried to relax, hoping all along that she wasn’t expecting to rekindle anything. He was just starting to wonder if it would be rude to take a nap when she turned around in her seat to face him, eyes narrowed and practically glaring.

She finally screwed up her face and poked him hard in the side. “I’m angry with you.”

What the hell? “You haven’t even seen me in forever! What did I do?”

She didn’t poke him again, but the danger hadn’t passed. “You got on this plane.”

“I did. And that pisses you off because…?” He rolled his hand on his wrist, indicating she should finish his sentence.

“It pisses me off because you’re head over heels for Danny and you still haven’t done anything about it.”

Oh. Shit like this was why he needed a vacation.

Refusing to squirm, he rubbed his hands over his face and sniffed. “I need some time, Cath. I have to get my head on straight.“

“And that’s fine,” she agreed, “but do you really think you’re going to get your head on straight as far as Danny’s concerned? Because I don’t think you can.” Smirking as she turned back to face forward, she added, “As a matter of fact, I don’t think there’s _anything_ straight about you where Danny’s concerned.”

He glowered at the side of her head. “What do you want me to say?”

“How about this? How about you say ‘Cath, I’m going to take a long vacation and spend some time with no responsibilities. What I am not going to do, oh beautiful Catherine, is cut off my friends and family, all of whom love me very much, while I’m on said vacation. I’m going to get some rest and some perspective and when I inevitably realize that I was wrong and you were right, I’m going to go home and tell Danny how much I love him.’”

“You got jokes now?”

“It’s easy to joke about a clown, McGarrett.”

Steve didn’t know why she was suddenly so invested in his relationship with Danny, but he was oddly touched that she’d put herself in a potentially awkward situation just to tell her ex-boyfriend that he needed to confess his love to another man. There were still a lot of things to admire in Catherine.

By the time they landed at LAX, she still hadn’t told him why she’d been on that plane, and he’d known her too long to think it was just for him. He would’ve been worried that she was going to hit him up for a favor, the shooting guns type of favor, if she weren’t so bent on him going back to Hawaii asap.

“Cath? Look–”

“Relax, Steve, I was only on your plane because I had to get back to the mainland anyway, and this was a good chance to find out what the hell you were thinking. Take some time for yourself, then go home. And by home I mean wherever Danny is. Understood, Sailor?”

“Aye aye, ma’am!” He even did a half-assed salute, a sarcastic little thing that reminded him of his partner.

They hugged for a long moment, then she kissed him on his cheek. “Feel better, okay?” She headed off in the opposite direction but turned to yell back at him, “And, Steve? Don’t stay gone long. He needs you too.”

______

He chose Canada because he’d never been there, and Vancouver seemed like a good place to start. He’d been there for three days and was just stepping out of a little souvenir shop, hands full of bags with toys for Charlie and kitschy t-shirts for Grace and Nahele, when a woman barrelled right into him. It was really nothing, but she looked up at Steve and gasped, “Oh no, I’m so sorry!”

He almost laughed at how upset she was. “No, please, ma’am, I’m fine.” And Steve _was_ fine because she was maybe five foot three and well into her sixties. She was the one he was concerned about. “Are you okay?”

She looked relieved. “I’m fine, and thank you for asking. Thank goodness I didn’t hurt you. I’m a menace,” she joked, flashing a lovely smile his way.

“I’m sure you’re very dangerous.” He smiled back and made sure she was steady on her feet before heading back in the direction of his hotel. Vancouver was amazing, and he was annoyed with himself that he’d never taken the time to visit before. Before, as in when he would’ve enjoyed the city a lot more because he hadn’t been warped by his partner into thinking things here were just a little too… nice. The architecture was nice, the food was nice, and the people were very nice. He should’ve been in heaven, but all he could think was how Danny would’ve hated it. There wasn’t enough grime, enough attitude, or enough anger to receive the Williams stamp of approval.

_“It’s too pretty, Steven. How is it this clean? Don’t you think it’s too clean?”_

_“I think it's beautiful and so are the people.”_

_“Oh absolutely! Beautiful and kind, genuinely so. Hell, the tap water even tastes good. It makes my teeth itch.”_

_“You’re why I can’t have nice things, Danno.”_

_“Shut up and stop making eye contact with people. It’s weird.”_

So that was a bust.

Next stop.

______

The cabin he rented was like something from a painting, set on a small lake and the only house to be seen for miles and miles. He had enough food for a couple of weeks, a fishing rod, and an emergency radio. It was exactly perfect, and he knew by the end of the first week that he’d completely fucked up.

He’d never been so lonely in his life. And not only for Danny, although that was a constant sore spot, he just wanted to be around people, really anybody at that point. He’d be happy to listen to Max give a blow by blow of every Star Trek episode ever. He’d be so excited to hear about Kamekona’s new business venture, whatever the hell it was.

_“Steven, why is it so quiet here? Shouldn't there be animals making noise or something?"_

_“There are animals making noise. You can even hear the trees swaying in the wind.”_

_“That’s great, Natty Bumppo, but to the rest of us humans, it’s very quiet here. I can't hear anything except my freaking heart beat. Uh, no, I take that back; I can also hear my ears ringing from all the nerve damage you've done blowing up grenades in my face.”_

_“I never blew up a grenade in your face, Danno.”_

_“Whatever you say, man, but this is nuts. It’s awful here, and I hate it. Don't you hate it? You should hate it."_

He did.

Next stop

______

In an effort to placate the Danny in his head so he’d maybe get to enjoy his own damn vacation, he decided to go somewhere he was sure his partner would love.

Steve’s first meal in New Orleans was at a cozy, out of the way restaurant in an old remodeled home. He sat at a little table upstairs overlooking the tree-lined street, basking in a sunset that was maybe not Hawaii-level gorgeous but still splendid. So was his dinner. Scratch that. It wasn’t just splendid, it was fucking glorious and delicious and amazing and holy crap who knew food could actually taste like that? When he got up the next morning and tried the obligatory beignets and coffee, he nearly cried, mostly because he sucked powdered sugar up his nose trying to eat them so fast, but still! He wouldn’t have been able to drag Danny away from all the restaurants and bakeries and candy stores.

When he stopped for lunch and had shrimp so good it would’ve made Kamekona weep in despair, he thought about how jealous Danny would be of him right then. It suddenly seemed very unfair that his partner was stuck at home doing PT and downing his body weight in ibuprofen while Steve was out living it up in such an incredible city. It had character and charm, and even though it wasn’t anything like Jersey, he knew the other man would appreciate New Orleans, even approve of it. There was beauty and grit and movement and noise here, all of them slower and sweeter, but still there. He felt like he was spoiling something he and Danny should be doing together. God, he was so fucking in love that he was losing his mind.

Next stop.

______

_“Vegas is great if you like watered down booze and sad magicians.”_

_“Dammit! I thought you’d like it here! You’re a freakin’ card shark, man.”_

_“Exactly! That’s why I stay out of casinos.”_

_“What?”_

_“The house always wins, Steven!”_

Next stop.

______

_“It’s very hot here.”_

_“It is.”_

_“Very dry too.”_

_“Yep.”_

_“It’s just a big hole in the ground, Steven.”_

_“It really is.”_

Next stop.

______

_“It’s beautiful here.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“Yeah, babe. I’m sorry about Joe. I know it still hurts.”_

_“I guess so.”_

_“Are you going to stay outside all night?”_

_“No.”_

_“Didn’t you already try a cabin in the middle of nowhere?”_

_“Shut up, Danny.”_

Next stop.

______

_“What’s in Nebraska?”_

_“The Strategic Air and Space Museum.”_

_“Ok. Cool.”_

_Four hours later…_

_“There’s nothing else, is there?”_

_“Fuck you, man.”_

Next stop.

______

He’d been at Mary’s for over two weeks when she sat him down.

“Are you done?”

Trust Mary to come at him head on.

“You trying to get rid of me?”

“I’m just trying to get you some happy, Steve.”

“Yeah, I’m done, ku’uipo.”

Next stop.

______

When Steve came back from tucking in Charlie, Danny was standing down by the water, downing the dregs of the first beer he’d had in months. “Hey, he go down okay?”

“Yeah, he’s out like a light. I think he slept through brushing his teeth.” Steve was grinning so hard his gums were showing.

“There was a lot of excitement today, but he’s still gonna wake up at sunrise looking for you, you know?”

“That’s okay.” Steve nudged him with his shoulder. “We can go commune with the fishes.”

“I’m sure the fishes have been very lonely without the two of you.” Danny smiled brightly at him, but there was something lurking at the corners of it that Steve wasn’t sure about.

He turned to look at Danny in the moonlight. “It really is okay for him to get up with me, better than okay. I was afraid he was going to be mad at me or something, so I’ll get up whenever he wants me to.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Danny groaned. “You were only gone for two months, okay? You’re not exactly the prodigal son here. Anyway, the kids know you love them, and you never let them forget that, so, and please put on your listening ears here, nobody is mad at you.” Danny’s patience was running thin, but he wasn’t at rant-levels yet.

Steve wasn’t done though. “I should’ve said goodbye in person, and you know it.” The admission was dripping with guilt.

The detective turned toward him and shrugged. “Yeah, okay,” Danny conceded, “but everything is all right now. It was all right when you facetimed all of them the next day. Grace and Nahele understood why you had to go, and Charlie understood as well as he could. Relax, okay, because, after a brief hiatus, the Steve and Charlie Show has been renewed for another season. Your audience is very excited.”

Steve chuckled softly, the lines between his eyes relaxing in relief. He stepped closer to Danny, not really aware he was doing it, drawing slowly toward him, head ducked and hands out in front, ready to touch. It wasn’t until the detective tipped his head back to look him in the eye that Steve realized he was practically on top of him. His palms itched and his head hurt with how badly he wanted to grab Danny and wrap him up tight. It was now or never.

“Danno, I need to tell you something.” He was close enough to see the way Danny had gone soft around the eyes, and it gave him hope. “I was kind of miserable the whole time I was gone.”

Danny cleared his throat and squeezed Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry, man. I really hoped the time away would help.”

Shaking his head, Steve reached out and placed his palm along the side of Danny’s neck. “It did help in a way.”

“Being miserable helped?” He sounded guarded and like he’d been holding his breath, but he was still leaning into Steve’s hand.

“Kinda. What actually helped was figuring out why I was miserable when I should’ve been the opposite.”

Pressing closer, Danny quietly asked, “So why were you?”

“Because you weren’t with me,” Steve murmured. “Because I _missed_ you, Danno. Because I’m in love with you.”

Danny gave him a dreamy smile, wrapped an arm around his waist, and, right before he pressed his lips to Steve’s, whispered, “That’s why I missed you too.”

______

Later that night, Steve had a firm body pressed to his side and a beautiful blond head resting on his shoulder. He was brushing his fingers along Danny’s cooling skin and daydreaming about maybe remodeling the kitchen as a wedding present when he remembered something.

“Hey, I know where we should go on our honeymoon!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Danny tilted his head up. “Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?”

Pinning the other man with a hard stare, Steve refused to back down. “No, I don’t think so.”

Danny blinked at him and bit his lip before slowly nodding. Settling his head back down with a sigh, he thumped Steve right in the middle of his chest. “This easy agreement is your wedding gift.”

Grinning like a loon, Steve kissed the top of his head. “Best present ever.”

______

_“It’s weird that you like Hawaii now.”_

_“First of all, don’t get carried away there. Second, I’m allowed to grow and change, Steven.”_

_“No complaints then?”_

_“Not at this time, but I reserve the right to bitch at a later date.”_

_“Of course, Danno. It’s good to be home.”_

There wasn't a reply.

Looks like he finally got it right.

End of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> The "hole in the ground" mentioned, in case I didn't make it clear, is the Grand Canyon. I need to mention too that the opinions of Danny Williams are not my own, and I'm sure every place mentioned is perfectly lovely (the ones I've been to definitely were). 😄 Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
